Lluvia dulce
by eclipse total
Summary: [One-shot] "Música en el ambiente... Dulce líquido... El simple tarareo se había convertido en un vals... Un momento mágico entre Kyoko y Tsuna bajo la lluvia" [2795]


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, sino a la genial Akira Amano. Esto es solo una obra de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Es la primera vez que incursiono en el Fandom de KHR! así que el riesgo de OC es bastante posible. Sobre todo por el hecho de que está situado dos años después, me imagino un Tsuna más maduro pero igual de inútil xD así que realmente no sé que tan "En personaje" me salió... también tiene un final un poquito cursi xD Pero fue hecho con todo mi amor -w-

 _Este fic participa para el reto: "One True Pairing" del foro La Mansión Vongola._

* * *

 **\- Lluvia dulce -**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, como décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, tiene muchas responsabilidades. Aunque aún falta tiempo para su sucesión, las _clases_ de Reborn no le permiten tregua alguna, sumadas a su estudio de último año de escuela media superior, se le hace imposible tener un poco de descanso.

Kyoko lo sabía, tanto estrés no era bueno. Aunque hace algunos años, cuando Tsuna se enteró de que él era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, no le gustó para nada la idea, ahora que han pasado tantas cosas, lo ha tomado como su responsabilidad, y aunque no lo diga, la rubia bien sabe de su miedo de defraudar a todos, su familia y amigos confiaban en él.

Todos le tenían fe, ella misma también lo apoyaba, pero no le gustaba que se estuviera exigiendo tanto. Es por eso que le ofreció salir a algún lugar, juntos, con sus amigos, por supuesto... Pero cuando Kyoko más necesitaba la ayuda de todos, nadie tuvo el tiempo de ayudarla. Al final solo eran ella y Tsuna... La salida de amigos que había organizado se había convertido en una... ¿Cita?

Kyoko no quería pensar de más... pero recordaba que en una ocasión anterior Tsuna le había pedido ir a una cita, no fue en su mejor momento ni en sus mejores ropas... aquella vez Kyoko había salido corriendo y más tarde Tsuna se había peleado con su sempai a raíz de ese incidente.

Desde aquel intento fallido de Tsuna por conseguir una cita, ni él ni ella habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Hasta ahora...

Caminando los dos por las calles del vecindario, sin cruzar miradas y manteniendo el contacto físico al mínimo. Tsuna intentó animarse de valor, pero no logró el suficiente para tomar la delicada mano de su acompañante. Si uno se hubiera atrevido a mirar al otro, hubieran descubierto un intenso color rojo en esas mejillas. Pero en su desfile por esas calles, eso nunca pasó.

Si le preguntaran a Kyoko sobre su cita, esta se avergonzaría de dar un repuesta tan cliché como el haber llevado a Tsuna a un parque de diversiones. Pero hace tiempo que Kyoko quería ir, y ¿Qué mejor excusa que esa? Además, lo mejor para el castaño era alejarse de sus obligaciones, así que ¿Por qué no?

Sin embargo, cuando regresaban a casa, cruzando el mismo camino que cuando recién iban a su cita, comenzó a caer una pequeña llovizna, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una abundante lluvia. Era una lluvia de primavera, normal para esas fechas, pero el pronostico del clima no dijo que eso pasaría así que ninguno salió preparado por si eso pasaba.

Corrieron mientras atravesaban el parque infantil, lugar donde los niños solían ir a jugar cuando los días amanecían soleados y calurosos. Tsuna tomó la mano de Kyoko y cambió su curso a un juego cuya forma les proporcionaba un pequeño techo donde los dos podrían cubrirse de la lluvia. Es así como todo había pasado, ahora él y ella se encontraban sentados bajo este techo, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y Kyoko usando el abrigo de Tsuna en los hombros.

— Lo siento. — Un murmullo cansado se escuchó en el lugar, entre el ruido sordo que causaba la lluvia al golpear con el suelo, esta disculpa casi se pierde en el aire, sin embargo Tsuna logró escucharla, volteó a verla pero esta tenía sus ojos escondidos bajo el flequillo de su cabello.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Te la pasas ocupado, ahora tienes muchas responsabilidades — Comentó la rubia. — Solo quería que te relajaras, pero hemos terminado aquí...

— Bajo la lluvia. — Murmuró completando la frase de Kyoko. La chica no pudo evitar que un sollozo saliera de sus labios y esto alarmó a Tsuna, no quería hacerla llorar. — Pero no fue tu culpa — Exclamó nervioso.

— Pero fui yo...

— No podías saber que iba a llover ¿cierto?

— No, pero...

— Está bien — Kyoko levantó la vista, Tsuna le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo a la rubia sentirse mejor, esta desvió la vista a un punto perdido en el horizonte lluvioso. El castaño hizo lo mismo, el agua chapoteaba en algunos charcos ya formados de esta, contempló algunas gotas cayendo también sobre las flores — Después de todo, la lluvia es tranquilizadora.

Recordó a Yamamoto, la lluvia que lo limpia todo. El sonido del viento meció los columpios que se encontraban a metros de ellos, haciendo danzar levemente a los arboles. Posiblemente la lluvia pasara a convertirse en tormenta, de alguna forma la imagen de Gokudera empujando a su amigo amante del béisbol llegó a su mente. Rió entre dientes ante tal visión, cortando un poco la tensión que se había formado, la rubia volvió a verlo y al darse cuenta de esto, Tsuna rió nerviosamente.

— Creo que Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun no pueden llevarse bien ni en mis pensamientos. — Kyoko rió discretamente ante el comentario.

— ¿No querrás decir solo Gokudera-kun? — A pesar de los dos años pasados, había costumbres que seguían igual, por ejemplo, el ver a Hayato molesto con la presencia de Takeshi era habitual. — Sigue comportándose como un tsundere. — Pensó en voz alta. Ella realmente no pasaba tanto tiempo junto a Tsuna y sus amigos como lo hacía su hermano mayor, pero aún así había podido presenciar ese lado suyo muchas veces, no solo con Yamamoto, también con Haru... en el fondo Gokudera se llevaba bien con esos dos.

Y tsuna no tenía como debatir eso. — Sí, es cierto.

— Pero en el fondo es un buen chico — Siguió Kyoko, Tsuna sonrió, eso también era cierto... Recuerda como en un principio Hayato se auto proclamó su mano derecha, suspiró, desde un principio era un exagerado. Han pasado dos años y, aún ahora, son él y Yamamoto los que siempre están a su lado. El silencio volvió a invadir el espacio bajo el juego donde se refugiaban, roto solo por la incesante lluvia.

Como si no tuvieran suficiente con el hecho de que el agua, al caer, salpicara sus pies, el castaño pudo sentir una gota caer en su hombro, poco después una segunda gota y pronto una tercera. Era una gotera, sin pensarlo se acercó más a la rubia, sin embargo, otra gotera comenzó a caer entre los dos.

— Creo que no vamos a durar secos por mucho. — Comentó Kyoko intentando mantener el ambiente placentero, a pesar de que ya tenía medio cuerpo mojado. Tsuna suspiró cansado, hace tiempo que quería volver a intentarlo, es decir, aquella vez en que hizo el ridículo frente a toda la escuela por pedirle una cita a Kyoko ya había quedado en el pasado, estaba decidido a hacerlo cuando estuviera seguro de que Reborn no lo arruinaría, pero la oportunidad no se presentaba. Y ahora que fue ella la que le invitó quería aprovechar su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, pero pareciera ser que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Abrazó sus piernas y enterró la cabeza en las rodillas — Sigo siendo un inútil después de todo. — Murmuró con voz baja, esperando que su voz ahogada no llegara a los oídos de su amiga. Fue en vano, Kyoko le dirigió una mirada, y por un momento parecía que volvía dos años en el pasado, el Tsuna inseguro estaba a punto de llorar en sus rodillas, ella lo sabía.

— ¿No crees que te estás exigiendo mucho? — Dijo la chica. — Tú no eres un inútil, eres fantástico, recuerda que no falta mucho para que te conviertas en jefe Vongola. ¿Crees que Reborn te diría que estás listo sin estarlo realmente?

— No lo sé. — Contesta el castaño levantando la cabeza. La lluvia no disminuía en lo más mínimo. — Pero yo siento que no lo estoy. — Cerró sus puños fuertemente, con impotencia. Aún podía ver a Gokudera y Yamamoto frente a él, Ryohei, Dino, Enma y Chrome se habían colado en su mente también, realmente... No creía estar al nivel de las expectativas que todos tenían en él. — Y no quiero decepcionar a nadie...

 _Porque no podría con el hecho de saber que era un inútil..._

 _No podría vivir sabiendo que no puede proteger a nadie..._

— Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong... ¿Lo escuchas Tsuna?

 _Splash, splash, splash..._

Tsuna seguía con la mirada pérdida, y es que esos pensamientos de antes eran los que le acosaban desde hace tiempo.

Aunque Reborn lo siguiera tachando de inmaduro, seguramente si hubiera madurado algo, tal vez estaba mal que él mismo lo dijera, pero era capaz de darse cuenta de que, en algún momento perdido en sus memorias, dejó de pensar en él mismo para ver que a su alrededor todos confiaban en él, ya no era Reborn quién lo obligaba a seguir, era él mismo.

 _Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong..._

La melodía que tarareaba la rubia llegó suavemente a su oído. Era un poco tranquilizadora, era capaz de ayudarle un poco a no perder la cordura frente a ella. Y es que recuerda como, mientras más crecía en esos dos años, las inseguridades pesaban más.

 _SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH..._

El sonido se escuchó más fuerte, no eran gotas de agua, era algo más grande lo que chapoteaba. Cuando dirigió la mirada a ese lugar, descubrió a Kyoko moviéndose con pasos agraciados bajo la lluvia, con el vestido -y el abrigo de Tsuna- totalmente empapados, al igual que su cabello. Volteó la mirada hacia Tsuna y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Tsuna escandalizado, nunca pensó en Kyoko como alguien que haría eso... algo tal como mojarse bajo la lluvia no iba con la imagen de chica linda y -¿Por qué no?- refinada que se había ganado en la escuela.

 _¡Ah! Pero ya están a punto de salir, así que no habrá problema si se dan cuenta..._

¿Será eso lo que la rubia piensa?

— La lluvia me parece romántica... Y siempre quise hacer esto — Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Bailar bajo la lluvia estaba en la lista, junto a la cita en el parque de diversiones y un beso con una puesta de sol en el fondo. Puede parecer romanticismo absurdo, pero esas cosas le gustan bastante. — Hey Tsuna. — Camina, salpicando un poco las masas de agua formadas bajo sus pies hasta que llega a situarse frente al castaño. — Salvaste el futuro ¿Lo recuerdas?

El vestido de la rubia está tan mojado que se pega a la figura femenina, Tsuna siente la necesidad de desviar la mirada antes de sonrojarse furiosamente.

— No es que conozca muchos mafiosos pero tú eres el más fuerte que conozco. No creo que las expectativas de todos estén lejos de lo que eres capaz. — A este punto, el castaño volvió la mirada a ella. — Todos saben lo fuerte que eres, por eso confían en ti. — Sonríe tiernamente, — Y yo también.

Kyoko estiró su mano frente a Tsuna, en una petición silenciosa que Tsuna comprendió, aún si ella se dio cuenta de eso, dijo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento.

— ¿Me concede este baile?

 _¿No debería ser al revés?_

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Tsuna tomó la pequeña mano y se levantó del suelo, siendo guiado hacia la lluvia que seguía cayendo igual de fuerte. Tímidamente llevó una de sus manos a la estrecha cintura y con la otra siguió sujetando su mano. Kyoko, rompiendo el contacto visual, puso su mano libre sobre el hombro de Tsuna. Los dos, de nuevo, se encontraban sonrojados.

Tsuna estaba muy nervioso, Reborn le había obligado a tomar este tipo de clases así que tenía un poco de conocimiento previo... aún así, en esas clases se dio cuenta de que tenía dos pies izquierdos. Tragó saliva, pero no se desanimó, comenzó a entonar la tonada que Kyoko había estado entonando y comenzó a mover los pies.

 _Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha..._

 _SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH..._

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios del joven mafioso, sus pasos eran torpes y fuera de ritmo, pero Kyoko estaba sonriendo emocionada, de alguna forma era feliz solo con eso.

 _Música en el ambiente..._

De alguna forma, todo a su alrededor desapareció mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música imaginaria.

 _Dulce líquido..._

Las gotitas, que caían del cielo mojando a ambos, dibujaban caminos bajando por sus rostros. Degustaban un sabor dulce en la boca cada que diversas gotitas terminaban su recorrido en sus labios, sabían que la lluvia realmente no tenía ese sabor, pero el momento mágico sí.

La melodía ahora era diferente, los dos la entonaban sin detener el ritmo.

 _El simple tarareo se había convertido en un vals_

— Es en serio... — Murmuró la rubia. Tsuna buscó sus ojos, encontrándose con las joyas que tenía Kyoko por ojos. — Confiamos en ti... — De repente, la chica detiene su baile, haciendo que el castaño también se detenga. Se miran a los ojos por primera vez en su cita y, de forma tímida, Kyoko posa sus labios en la comisura de los de Tsuna — Yo confío en ti.

Tsuna siente su corazón palpitar fuerte, siente la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas y la boca inundada por un sabor tan dulce como la miel. Kyoko le dedica una última sonrisa antes de correr rumbo a casa, la suya queda a tan solo unas cuadras. El chico grita que se detenga, pero ella ya no voltea, sigue así hasta perderse en una esquina. De alguna forma le recordó a la primera vez que Kyoko y él hablaron, sonrió nostálgico y supo que la rubia había estado hecha un manojo de nervios cuando decidió correr hacia su casa, siendo que el agua no se detenía y seguía generando ese seco sonido al caer al piso.

 _Oh... yo también me estoy mojando._

Pensó cuando regresó a la realidad. Ya estaba empapado, por lo que era mejor caminar bajo la lluvia a su casa, que a diferencia de la de la rubia, quedaba aún a varias calles de distancia. Suspiró al pensar que, seguramente, Reborn lo regañaría por esto, si se enfermaba por estar "jugueteando bajo la lluvia", no daría lo mejor para sus exámenes finales.

Sin embargo, ya no se sentía tan presionado como antes. Ese "Confío en ti" de Kyoko valía más para él que cualquier cosa. En definitiva no se arrepentiría de ese día, ni si quiera si se enfermaba y terminaba en cama varios días... También, ese casto beso valía todos las consecuencias que pudieran salir de aquello.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** No tengo una OTP en este fandom, solo parejas favoritas pero no una que me guste tanto como para diferenciarla de las demás. Pero mis favoritas, las que me gustan más que el resto, son 0027(?), 6996, 2795, D18, 2786 y 8059(?) xD Al principio iba a escribir un 6996, pero termine haciendo esto... la verdad, aunque en un principio prefería a Tsuna con Haru, ahora no se cual preferir, pues esta pareja también me parece bastante tierna.


End file.
